


All Sorts of Fun Stuff

by notidkgba27



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 19:30:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18976918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notidkgba27/pseuds/notidkgba27
Summary: "The issue is that Butters treats him so delicately which is absurd because he's Eric Cartman. He can handle himself and he can definitely handle Butters' c*-, if only Butters could deliver." Butters/Cartman





	All Sorts of Fun Stuff

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was on this site before around May 2015 but then I deleted it so here take it back.

Butters lines himself up with Eric's hole, his pre-cum smearing at his entrance as he rubs the tip against him, both their breaths caught in their throats as Butters' slowly begins to push in. It burns just enough for Eric to wince and he digs his nails into Butters' shoulder in retaliation for the sensation that's pulsing throughout his body, his fat toes curling as Butters slides into him, burying himself to the hilt and stopping only once his balls meet Eric's ass.

"Jeez…"

Butters licks his lips at that and lifts his head to look at Cartman who's already dazed by how full he feels, his lips are parted and he's panting, shivers going up his spine as Butters pulls back and pushes inside him again. Cartman throws his head back when Butters hits inside of him with enough force to make the sound of his hips slapping against his audible, Butters' assault increasing in speed, force, and sound. Cartman can hardly stand it, the pure feeling of Butters giving it to him in a way that only he can.

He remembers the first time he saw his dick, it was impressive even in his large hands and that wasn't even Butters' full length. By the time Cartman had jerked him off to completion his eyes were wide and his mouth was watering. It wasn't until Cartman had then leaned in for his first taste, his tongue lazily moving up his slit to collect the remnants of his cum, was Cartman sold. This dick, Butters' dick, was the only one he'd ever want, the only one that could make him so shameless.

"F-Fuck!"

Butters' whimpers and kisses the corner of Cartman's mouth in apology. He really doesn't have to because Cartman is loving this and he's got the perfect angle now that he's spread his legs enough, Butters' hands gripping Cartman's fleshy thighs hard enough to leave marks. Despite how often Cartman reassures Butters that he loves it when he gets pounded, when he gets rammed Butters is still hesitant to give it his all. Cartman can sense it even now that the boy is holding back, his pace having slowed down since that expletive had been forced out of him.

That simply won't do. So Cartman moves his hands to cup Butters' ass, pulling him forward until he's balls-deep inside of him, Cartman grunting and Butters shouting in a weak voice onto Cartman's skin, having buried his face into his neck.

This is only their fourth time doing this and Cartman hopes that their inexperience is the reason why Butters has such difficulty giving him cock in the way he so desperately needs. He feels stretched out enough despite having fingered himself beforehand. The issue is that Butters treats him so delicately which is absurd because he's Eric Cartman. He can handle himself and he can definitely handle Butters' cock, if only Butters could deliver.

Butters is already close though, all sweaty and repeatedly muttering 'oh, shit, shit, shit…". He hasn't even cum yet and Cartman can already feel a wave of disappointment, of dissatisfaction. Taking cock is his favorite bedroom activity, right after sucking cock that is, however he's yet to cum from it. Butters' can never hold himself together long enough to get him off and that just leaves Cartman too frustrated to let Butters jerk him off afterwards, instead opting for sleeping, horny and disgruntled.

Cartman hasn't completely given up hope though, he's got his eyes closed tightly as he bucks back against Butters, chasing his own orgasm when Butters gives him the sign. Every single time they've fucked and before Butters cums, the blond kisses him or at least tries to usually he's so disoriented from the sensation of Cartman's ass squeezing around his dick to give him anything more than a messy, slobbery kiss. He's already got his head lifted, one hand gripping Cartman's hair as he uses the other to hold himself up, but before he can give that kiss Cartman's grip on his ass tightens, effectively holding him in place.

"Eric?"

"Mhmm, just… just wait a sec…"

Butters waits for Cartman to tell him what's wrong or to let him move, to let him push deeper into him so he can finally finish but instead Cartman's hands move to push him away, his cock slipping out of him with a slurp.

"We're not havin' sex no more?"

Butters sits back, legs folded underneath him, and frowns. He was enjoying himself, had thought Cartman had been enjoying himself too but apparently he had not been. He's still hard, dick standing straight and lathered with lube and practically begging to be jammed back into an orifice of some sort. Butters sighed as Cartman sat up and looked around the bed, and seeing no other option Butters' hand moved to finish the job that Cartman had quit. Cartman slaps his hand away.

"Fuck, Butters, can't you fucking wait?"

Partially offended and partially aroused, Butters crosses his arms over his chest with a pout.

"I've been waitin', Eric! It's just that I'm real close and I really wanna cum!"

"Well, I want to cum to, Butters, so shut up and lay down."

Butters, however, does not lay down. He's a bit confused over how he's supposed to have sex if he's the one on his back. Unless….

"Wait, are ya gonna put it in me?"

The thought is a bit terrifying even if Cartman isn't all that big. Butters has yet to even try and put a finger inside of himself and Cartman hasn't offered to finger him either.

"No, you dumbass, it's called topping from the bottom."

Butters hasn't heard of that one before and can only assume that it's an actual thing. He doesn't know much about sex, his parents are very vigilant with his web browser history and he doesn't want to risk getting grounded over porn. That's why he's lucky that Cartman offered to teach him all sorts of fun stuff and he's even luckier that Cartman so far has been seemingly repulsed at the idea of fucking him. Butters thinks it might have something to do with the fact that his wiener ain't all that big but whatever at least he doesn't deal with all that prodding down there.

Taking note of Cartman's current facial expression, displeasure that is, and of his own leaking cock, Butters proceeds to lay down, fists rubbing against each other in anticipation. The bed creaks as Cartman readjusts himself, straddling Butters as he squeezes some more lube onto his hand.

"Here we go…"

Butters gasps at the feeling of Cartman's fist sliding up and down his dick, reapplying more lube and gasps even harder when Cartman stops at the base, squeezing him tighter there.

"Now, listen here, Butters, I'm gonna ride you 'till I cum. I'm fucking tired of waiting on you to man up and fuck me instead of all that gay crap you do."

"You mean makin' love?"

Cartman pauses for a second, just quick enough for a slight blush to spread across his face at the idea of Butters making love to him.

"Y-Yeah, whatever."

Butters smiles and pushes himself up to give Cartman a kiss that he doesn't completely detest.

"Love ya, Eric."

Cartman's brows furrow and he grunts, leaning back and holding Butters' dick in place as he sinks down onto him. Butters is big in a way that Cartman will never really get used to, not that he's complaining in any way especially once he feels how it is to be completely seated on it.

"God fucking damnit, Butters…."

"Too much for ya, Eric?"

The gayest thing about Butters is that he's actually concerned, not teasing. It's a bit hard to talk with all the pressure on his dick and Butters is certain that this is the furthest he's ever been inside of Cartman and the closest he's ever been to heaven.

"Fucking perfect."

Cartman's hands graze Butters' side as he takes in the sight of the blond underneath him. He's fucking perfect and Cartman has a hard time believing that this is real and that it's not just a wet dream.

Butters shivers a bit underneath him as Cartman tenses around him. There's a good possibility that Cartman could cum just from this but there's a possibility for an even better orgasm if he puts in a bit more effort. So he rises up, both boys grunting as Cartman pulls off until just the head is inside of him. He stops to catch his breath and is rewarded with the best feeling of his life when Butters takes the initiative to thrust upwards and into him, grinding inside once his balls slap against Cartman's ass. Cartman throws his head back, every nerve inside of him going wild at the sensation. His cock is leaking too now, pre-cum bubbling up as Butters continue to grinds into him.

That's when Butters takes it up another notch, slapping his behind and causing Cartman's fat ass to jiggle and squeeze around him. Butters' bites his lip in concentration and spanks him even harder making Cartman cry out and lift himself up only to slam back down onto him.

"Holy shit."

Butters giggles, he can't help himself and how happy he gets seeing Cartman enjoying himself and fucking himself on his cock with such earnesty. He's coming down even harder now and Butters latches onto his thigh with one hand, nails digging into the flesh, as the other grasps at the sheets underneath them. He's doing his best to keep himself together but Cartman feels so good and looks good too, chin tucked in towards his chest and eyes shut tightly as he focuses on hitting that one spot inside of him.

He's been barely grazing it and has yet to really hit it during sex whether it be through fingering or intercourse but this new position just might be the perfect one. Yep, there it is and Cartman is actually weeping a bit at the pure pleasure traveling up his spine. Once he's found it he stays at that angle, increasing his speed and the force at which he's fucking himself.

Butters can hardly believe how amazing it feels, it's too amazing and try as he might he can't hold on much longer. His head is thrown back and he's once again thrusting up into Cartman.

"Oh, g-gosh, Eric…"

As stupid as it may seem Cartman really gets off on the way Butters speaks and that 'gosh' is what finishes him alongside, of course, the rough fucking that he's finally getting.

He grunts one more time as he cums, the splatter landing on both his and Butters' stomach, and once that happens the sensation truly does become too much even for him and he slows down to a stop, breathing hard and burying his face into Butters' chest. He licks Butters' nipple and the blond squeaks, his own thrusting coming to a halt as he forces himself deep into Cartman and cums.

They stay like that for a while, sweaty and sticky and joined together as they catch their breaths. Eventually Butters has caught his enough to giggle again, pushing back Cartman's bangs to kiss the boy's forehead.

"That was real nice, wasn't it, Eric?"

"Mhmm, I'm not crushing you, right?"

He sorta is, Cartman is still, well, still pretty 'big-boned', bigger and heavier than Butters by more than a decent amount. It feels nice though, Butters likes having Cartman around him, on him, underneath him, he just really likes Cartman in general.

"We should do that again, Eric, you toppin' from the bottom or whatever it is you said this is."

Cartman lifts his head up, he's tired himself out with their fucking but he has enough energy to kiss Butters on the mouth, the blond's big blue eyes widening a bit from it.

"Fuck, yeah."


End file.
